


Weak Spot

by jadewilsonn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Nick Fury, Marriage Proposal, SHIELD, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadewilsonn/pseuds/jadewilsonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint proposes to Natasha on a quiet night home from work. On the wedding day Clint doesn't show up and she doesnt know what to do, she ends up going back to S.H.E.I.L.D after a few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is unfinished and i'm kinda stuck at the moment! i also think this is terrible so leave honest opinions please :) it could be a while before i post new installments.

Clint and Natasha lay cuddling on the bed while watching television. She wasn’t really focusing on it, sleep drifting in, Clint on the other hand, not letting the T.V out of his sight. Nat’s head rested on his shoulder while his arms hugged her middle. Soon she was sleeping but Clint didn’t notice, he was too focused on the TV. When his show was done he looked at her and noticed she was asleep. He smiled at how peaceful and comfortable she looked laying on his chest. He was trying his best not to say a word or breathe too hard as to not wake her. He smiled down at her, admiring his little angel. He couldn’t stop himself when his hand rose up slowly and began caressing her cheek lovingly.  
“I love you” he whispered, however it woke Nat. She shifted slightly opening her eyes to see Clint staring at her  
“Sorry, I woke you” he apologized. Nat smiled and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.  
“It’s fine I love you too”.   
After a couple of moments Clint jumped up and started trying to pull Nat off the bed, ‘“What are you doing” she queried,   
“Come with me” he exclaimed while finally peeling Natasha off the bed and sprinting down the stairs.  
“I have a surprise, stay here” he placed Nat’s body in the middle of the living room and swiftly turned and wandered into the kitchen, excitedly he bound back into the room with something behind his back.  
“Close your eyes” he instructed. As soon as he made sure she had her eyes closed he slid down onto one knee as soundlessly as he could and sneakily presented a cupcake with a ring embedded in the frosting to an unknowing Natasha.  
“Ok, open”.  
Natasha opened her eyes to where Clint was formerly standing and was surprised to see he wasn’t there, but she saw him eventually, kneeling. Looking down she was taken aback to see not only see Clint’s pearly smile, but a ring smiling back at her. She was in shock to say the least. All she could do was look into his eyes, then back to the cupcake. Eventually Clint asked  
“So, Will you marry me?”  
Nat’s eyes snapped up to meet his and she faintly whispered a yes. 

\----

Natasha stands at the altar a small smile still on her face. Most of her friends and family had already left. The other Avengers stayed behind. They all know she’s in denial about Clint leaving her there, and they decided to stick around for her, just to let her have that little bit of support. Finally she lets out a shaky sigh, and slinks down onto the floor, letting out a whimper. “He left me here…” She had been told that he would never want to settle down, but she didn’t listen. When he asked her to marry him, she immediately said yes. Now, here she is, left at the altar, humiliated and hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

She had dreamed about that day, it was perfect. Classic wedding, she didn’t care if it was cliché or not as long as they were finally married by the end.   
She hasn’t moved in days, the other avengers call her regularly and she hasn’t heard from Clint since the wedding day. She’s thought about contacting him, but before she hits send she thinks of all the things he might say, all the excuses.  
She tells herself that thinking about it is making it worse, but she can’t stop. She’s been thinking about why he didn’t show up, thinking of bizarre scenarios even she knows couldn’t possibly be why he wasn’t there.  
She went to the kitchen to get some water, but instead was greeted by the picture on the fridge, the one they took after Clint proposed. So happy, so in love, it took one look and the crack in her heart split even further. She slumped to the floor and thought; she never let a tear slip, she just thought, replayed the day in her head and tried to think of a reason why he left her there, dreams ruined and heart shattered.

 

\----

Thor had called Natasha a couple of times to try and convince her to come back to work, it hasn’t worked. He’s told Fury that a simple phone call won’t work and that S.H.I.E.L.D needs to wait, but Fury won’t have it.   
He turned up at Natasha’s door, he hesitated his fist hovering inches above the door, he forced his hand forward, and knocked on the door, “LADY NATASHA, ARE YOU IN”.  
Natasha jumped up, ran over to thew door and looked through the peephole; he was alone, good. She opened the door and looked cautiously around the large figure standing in front of her before hesitantly letting him in.  
“What do you want!?” she barked, Thor was taken aback at her sudden outburst. He had a million questions running through his mind but he picked a simple one.  
“How do you fair” he spoke softly as to not agitate her any further,  
“I’m doing just fine”  
She wanted to get this confrontation over with so she could go back to her bed; she wanted to just crawl up into a ball for a few more days. She made sure to speak in small sentences so that Thor might get the message and leave.  
Oh what was she kidding he won’t leave until he’s gotten through to her, or convinced her to go back to work. None of which will be easy. She walked towards the fridge and was once again confronted by the picture of her and Clint. She still can’t take it down, it just doesn't feel right, and she won’t take it down, not until she finds out why he wasn't there.  
She slid slowly down the counter completely forgetting Thor’s presence. She sat and stared, and sat and stared until he spoke up.   
“I do not think you are as well as you claim to be dear Natasha“  
She turned solemnly, looking him straight in the eyes, opened her mouth to speak but to her surprise nothing came out, all she felt was a lump in her throat. She hasn't felt like crying this whole time, this time it just happened to be in front of someone who she had only been strong around.   
“I… I’m.. has anything happened to him. Have you heard from him?” her whole months worries put into one sentence, when she thinks of it like that it almost seems pathetic.  
“We have no word at this time. “ He looked around and saw the utter mess her house has come to be and looked over to where Natasha’s small frame sat. He walked over, crouched down to Natasha’s current height, and thought it only fit to sit next to her. This is the first time, apart from the wedding day he’s seen any real emotion from her.  
“Natasha, I understand your pain but we need you to aid us in battle once more, at least consider the option?” He looked up from his hands to see she had settled her eyes upon the photo once more. “Natasha, please.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last chapter for a while, i just can't think of where to go with it (writers block) haha! sorry.

That night Natasha thought about what Thor said; he had a point. She can’t sit around waiting for him to come back, if he ever will. She’s got to get back to work and stop over thinking things. She stood up and went to phone, she held her hand above the phone for a while thinking about whether or not this is the right decision, she grabbed the phone and called.

Maria always seemed to be Fury’s receptionist, “Hello Agent Hill speaking, if you would like to speak to Director Fury please state why and the severity of the issue”. She sounded like she had said that a million times today and was frankly sick of it. “It’s Natasha”. As soon said that she heard a muffled conversation between what she thought was Maria and Fury. Before he greeted Natasha he finished his argument with an agent and sighed. Fury always seemed to be arguing with someone whenever she called.

“Hello?” he sounded angry and worn out, Natasha thought about saying sorry and calling back later on but she couldn’t her mouth started moving and before she knew it she had said it “I’m ready to come back.”  
There was a content sigh; she was convinced that the only person to make a sigh sound happy was Fury. He started chuckling, she was pretty sure everyone around him was just as confused as she was. 

“Fury, why are you laughing?” she questioned whether or not she should have phoned at all. She felt nervous for the first time in a while. Fury calmed down and was now silent he breathed deeply and sounded like he closed a door. “We’d be glad to have you back Agent Romanoff; I expect you in at 8:00 and be ready. Do you want me to tell the others?” She quickly thought about it and decided she wanted it to be a surprise. “No… I want it to be a surprise” The door sounded like it opened and closed again, she hears Maria talk for a while before Fury told her what was happening and to not tell the others. “8:00 at Avengers Tower”

The phone clicked, signalling he had hung up, she moved towards the door and leant against the frame, she thought about how happy everyone would be - maybe she would be happy tomorrow too. 

She moved to the couch, it settled as she sat and swung her feet up onto the coffee table, grabbing the remote she turned on a movie and placed a blanket over herself and curled up into the pillow. She fell asleep to the soft hum of the movie she was watching and thought of finally getting back to what she does best.


End file.
